Vegas Trouble
by Mrs Christian Grey0607
Summary: "Hey, I have two tickets to Las Vegas, do you want to get married?"
1. Chapter 1

**So this story just came to me as I'm watching One Tree Hill 3 **

**I would just like to say that I would love to be married to James Lafferty, he is all kinds of sexy haha. **

**Any who this story is a random one not really sure how long it's going to be or anything like that I just know that I had to get it out of my head! **

**Also I don't own anything that has to do with One Tree Hill. **

**So the story might jump around and what not so bare with me please.**

**So I hope ya'll like this and I'm going to stop rambling right about NOW….**

**(About Everyone) **

**-Haley Sofie Davis, 19 years old. She is a RN at Tree Hill hospital. She currently lives with her older sister Brooke Davis.**

**-Brooke Penelope Davis 26 years old. She owns a cafe in Tree Hill called Davis Café. She has her little sister living with her.**

**-Peyton Elizabeth Davis Jagielski, 30 years old. She owns a Club called Tric and record label called Red Bedroom Records. She has two younger sisters named Brooke and Haley. She's married to Jake Jagielski, and are expecting there first child.**

**-Jake Jagielski, 31 years old. Lawyer in Tree Hill. Married to Peyton Jagielski. **

**-Lucas Eugene Scott, 26 years old. Basketball coach for the Tree Hill Ravens. Has a twin brother named Nathan Scott.**

**-Nathan Christopher Scott, 26 years old. Basketball coach for the Charlotte Bobcats. Has a twin brother named Lucas scott. **

**-The Davis girls parents passed away in a car accident when Haley was 15 so she's been with her sisters ever since.**

**-The Scott brothers parents are still alive and travel a lot there names are Karen and Dan Scott they are the nicest people you could ever meet. **

**Vegas Trouble! **

**-June 14****th**** 2006-**

"**Hey, I have two tickets to Las Vegas, do you want to get married?" **

One week Earlier….-June 7th 2006-

"Brooke yeah I'm on my way, I know I'm running late, no it's not my fault. I'm hanging up now bye." Haley said walking down the street.

"She'll be here in a minute, and then we can all eat." Brooke announced.

"Good I'm starving, I haven't ate sine breakfast." Nathan complained

"Oh stop being such a baby Scott, I was only 5 minutes late geez." Haley said entering the café.

"I'm not being a baby, and if I recall you're the youngest one here so who's the baby now?" Nathan smirked.

"Oh stuff a roll in it geez. I do not need you complaining it's bad enough I didn't get to go home and change no I had to come here in my scrubs." Haley whined.

"Okay enough both of you! Now that Haley is here we can order." Peyton said taking charge.

"Thank gosh! Okay pretty girl we want all of our favorites please." Lucas asked.

"Alright I'll put the order in, I'll be right back out." Brooke said walking to the back

"So Hales how was work today, everything going okay?" Jake asked.

"Ah it was okay, there's this little girl there who had to have a heart transplant and it breaks my heart. But other then that everything is okay." Haley said taking a drink of her water.

"Awe poor thing, that's so sad I can't imagine how her parents feel." Peyton said sniffling.

"Oh Pey don't cry, she's a strong little girl." Haley said.

"I'm sorry it's the hormones, don't worry about me." Peyton sniffled.

The gang sat around talking and having a good time like they did on this day every week, it was there day were they could sit around and enjoy the company of each other since there lives were so busy. They've all been friends since they were little and nothings changed since. They finished the night out and all went there separate ways after, no one even knew there lives would be changing in less then a week!

-June 8th 2006-

Nathan opened his eyes when he heard his cell phone going off, reaching over he grabbed it flipping it open it was a text from his buddy asking if he wanted to go for beers later, he closed his phone and threw it on the table. He turned over in bed and pulled the body that was there closer to him, planting a kiss on the side of her neck.

"Wake up beautiful." Nathan whispered.

"Ugh no. leave me alone I'm so sleepy." Haley yawned.

"Come on there's something that needs to be taken care of." Nathan smirked

Rolling over so she was laying on top of him "Oh yeah I wonder what that could be." Haley whispered seductively.

"Hmm I think you know exactly what that means." Nathan said.

"Well I can't think of anything, so why don't you show me." Haley asked innocently.

Flipping them over so Nathan was on top he began to kiss her neck and then moved down lower so that he could show her breast some attention after awhile he moved back up and started kissing her, before they knew it they were moaning and enjoying each other when they finally came down from there high, they snuggled into each other.

"That's a great way to start my morning." Haley smiled.

"Yes it was cutie, you know I'm surprised that no one has found out about us yet." Nathan said.

"I know but remember we can't say anything cause Brooke would have a fit." Haley said.

"I know, but that's okay cause I like you being my dirty little secret." Nathan smirked.

**Well there it is the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I want to wish everyone.. A Merry Christmas, Happy ****Hanukkah, Happy Holidays and Happy Kwanzaa! Also Happy New Year (: Enjoy the holidays everyone….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh! I would just like to give a big THANKS too everyone who reviewed it really makes me happy! And it makes me want to write more..**

I also would like to say a special thank you to the people listed below, it really means a lot to me that you took the time to read and review the story.. So Thank You (:

-Isabel Camilla Scott.

-Stop Dreaming.

-Hebewe, Thank you and I hope you have a wonderful holiday (:

-Dianehermans.

-Cookie-girl23.

-Anne Sullivan, Thank you I hope your holidays go well (:

**So this is going to be the last chapter until after the holidays, so I hope everyone sticks with it, I'm not really sure how the whole plot thing is going to take place, only because I'm coming up with everything as I type lol. **

**Anyways, As we all know I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the people even if I wish I could haha, Because let me tell you I definitely wish I knew James Lafferty because that would make my whole life better because that boy is F.I.N.E (: But I'm going to do you all a favor and stop rambling about something that's never going to happen, so enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh and when they have a thought in there head it will be in between these **

**( Think,Think,Think).**

-June 8th 2006-

"Haley all I'm saying is that you could be a little nicer to Nathan, I mean he could end up being my brother-in law." Brooke sighed.

"Broke I'm not that mean to him, geez! I mean come on he's 26 if he's crying about that then he has problems, and may need to get laid." Haley said. (If only she knew)

"Whoa calm down Haley, I was just saying besides Lucas is having the same talk with Nathan as we speak." Brooke said.

"Yeah I'm sure, But change of subject where's Peyton at I haven't seen her since last night." Haley said.

"Uh I'm not really sure I haven't talked to her since we were all together last night." Brooke said.

"Oh okay, but anyways I have to go I have things to do. Bye love you." Haley yelled walking out the door.

"Love you too baby sis." Brooke said more to her self then to Haley.

"Nathan all I'm saying is you don't need to be such an ass to Haley you've known her since we were all little, so cool it down." Lucas sighed.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever, I'll be saint Nathan when she's around if it'll make you and the Brookie monster happy." Nathan smirked.

"Thant's all I'm asking little brother. You want to play a game of one on one before I have to go?" Lucas asked.

"Are you sure you want to loose to me big brother?" Nathan asked laughing.

"Ha! In your dreams, let's just go so I can win." Lucas said running away.

Later that evening Haley was sitting in her room, going threw some of her files for her shift tomorrow when her phone started to ring grabbing it and looking at the screen and flipping it open.

"Haley's whore house how can I help you?"

"Well I'll start off with you naked in my bed."

"You wish! What are you doing?"

"Leaving the gym. What are you doing?"

"Sitting in my room looking over files."

"Boring! Do you want to come to my house?"

"Sure, when will you be there?"

"I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Meet me there?"

"Okay see you then."

Hanging up the phone Haley threw her files aside and ran to her closet to get her Ugg's and north face jacket before running out the door. Making it to Nathan's in record time, she beat him there so she let herself in. Going into the living room she turned on One Born Every Minute, getting comfortable on the couch. About 15 minutes later Nathan came in.

"Hales I'm here, Where are you at?" Nathan yelled walking more into his house.

"In the living room." Haley yelled back.

"Sorry I took so long I had to get gas, What the hell are you watching?" Nathan questioned sitting down beside her.

Leaning over, she gave him a kiss. "It's okay. I'm watching One Born Every Minute, it's where these people have babies and there so cute. Haley said smiling.

"Whoa that shit look painful, how can you watch this?" Nathan asked.

"It's natural, just be happy you don't have one coming out of you. Really Nathan it's not that bad." Haley laughed.

"Do you ever think about it?" Nathan questioned.

"Every think about what? You mean having a baby?" Haley asked him.

"Yeah you know the whole getting married and having kids thing?" Nathan smirked.

"I guess when the time comes yeah, you know when I'm meant to get married or have a baby." Haley said.

"Yeah you have a point there. Anyways are you staying?" Nathan asked.

"Uh I guess, do I still have extra scrubs here?" Haley asked.

"Yeah you do. Come on it's late and I'm tired and someone wants to 'Play'." Nathan smirked.

"Eww gross Nathan, you're so perverted." Haley said.

"You love it though". Nathan laughed

Turning the T.V off Nathan threw Haley over his shoulder and ran up the stairs into his room throwing her on the bed. Climbing on top of her so he was straddling her, he brought his hand up and started unbuttoning her flannel. Before long they were both undressed and under the blankets.

"Wow that was amazing." Haley said out of breath.

"Your telling me." Nathan laughed.

Cuddling up to Nathan's side they both fell asleep holding onto each other, not knowing what came next for them..

**Well there you have it. I hope you like this chapter. I probably won't update until the holidays pass but who know! Enjoy (: **


End file.
